My Way to Love and Forget 'Him'
by tomatocherry
Summary: cerita tentang Haruno Sakura yang perasaan nya dipermainkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. tentang bagaimana,Sakura tetap mencintai Sasuke walau hatinya hancur berkeping keping,tentang Sakura yang mencoba melupakan Sasuke dengan caranya sendiri. cintanya itu juga,yang menyebabkan persahabatan nya Hancur dengan Ino.


My Way to Love and Forget Him

Pairing: Sasuke&Sakura

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: fanfic ini,terinspirasi dari kisah nyata.

Summary:"maaf,mungkin aku takkan bisa menyukaimu"/"kenapa? Kalau selalu berusaha dan berdoa,pasti bisa!"/"memang nya apa salahku padamu"/"…."/"bukan nya Ino bilang dia menyukai Shikamaru,tapi…kenapa dia mengaku bahwa dari awal dia menyukai Sasuke-kun?"

**Sakura POV**

Saat ini,musim semi atau tepatnya saat dimana sekolah sekolah menerima siswa/siswi baru. Dan,salah satu siswi baru itu adalah aku. Setelah,beberapa kali melakukan test untuk memasuki sekolah impian ku yaitu Konoha Daigakuen,jerih payah ku terbayar untuk menjadi siswi di sekolah ternama ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Konoha Daigakuen,Sakura mengamati sekolah yang berada di sekitar lingkungan ia tinggal. Dan ia melihat,rata rata penampilan MOS sekolah tersebut sangatlah aneh dan terkesan err..norak. Yah,Sakura bersyukur setidaknya sekolah baru nya sekarang tidak meminta siswi/siswa baru mereka mengenakan aksesoris yang aneh.

"woaaah,ini yah Konoha Daigakuen? Kereeen! Sekolahnya juga besar sekali",ujar seorang siswi berseragam SMP,dan rambut merah jambunya itu dikuncir dua. Yaitu,Haruno Sakura. Ia sedang memasuki Masa Orientasi Sekolah atau biasa kita kenal dengan MOS. Perlahan,kaki jenjang gadis itu melangkah masuk menuju ke Konoha Daigakuen.

"Perhatian! Kepada,seluruh Siswa/Siswi baru diharapkan untuk menuju lapangan. Karena,akan disampaikan pemberitahuan. Sekian terima kasih" terdengar suara dari speaker sekolah. Lalu,Sakura langsung pergi berjalan menuju lapangan.

**Sesampainya Sakura di Lapangan**

"_waaah,ramai sekali",_batin Sakura. Disekitar Sakura terdengar banyak ruah riuh yang disebabkan oleh siswi baru seperti Sakura. Tapi,tak lama kemudian terdengar suara "perhatian! Kepada seluruh siswa siswi baru,saya selaku kepala sekolah mengucapkan selamat datang di Konoha Daigakuen. Disamping saya,berdiri beberapa anggota osis yang akan menjadi Senpai pembimbing kalian". Akhirnya,setelah perkenalan panjang dari kepala sekolah bernama Tsunade itu,Sekarang Sakura dan murid lain nya sedang berjalan mengelilingi sekolah.

Tapi,hal itu tak berlangsung lama sampai senpai pembimbing berbicara "nah,ini ruang kelas kalian saat Masa Orientasi. Saya akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu nama saya Uchiha Itachi",lalu mata onyx kelam Itachi melirik kea rah senpai disebelah nya "nama saya Akasuna Sasori" lalu perkenalan itu dilanjut oleh "nama saya Konan Uehara". Akhirnya,kehidupan SMA Sakura dimulai dari masa MOS tersebut.

***~skip time*~**

Author POV

Setelah melewati masa orientasi,Sakura pun memulai kehidupan SMA nya. Sakura ditempatkan di kelas X-8. Saat ini,dikelas Sakura sedang mencari tempat duduk _"astagaa,aku duduk dimana? Semua tempat hampir penuh",_batin Sakura. Mata emerald nya berkeliling,ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang duduk sendiri,lalu Sakura menghampirinya dan berkata "Hai! Apa tempat ini kosong?",kata Sakura ramah. "ya,tempat ini kosong. Silahkan duduk disini",kata gadis itu tersenyum manis. Sakura pun mengulurkan tangan kanan nya. Pertanda bahwa ia ingin berkenalan "kenalkan,namaku Haruno Sakura",kata Sakura sambil tersenyum "ah,namaku Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal Sakura-chan!",kata Ino membalas perkenalan Sakura tadi.

**Ramai**, itu lah suasana yang berada dikelas Sakura saat ini. Tapi,keramaian tersebut tak berlangsung lama karena datang nya seorang guru. "Ohayou,minna! Perkenalkan,namaku Hatake Kakashi sebagai guru PKN dan Wali Kelas kelas X-8 ini."

Murid murid,atau tepatnya para siswi heboh membicarakan wali kelas mereka yang tergolong masih muda itu. Tak lama Kakashi-sensei pun bersuara "ahem! Baiklah kita mulai saja pelajaran PKN hari ini. Kali ini,kita akan membahas tentang Terbentuknya Negara",Kakashi menerangkan panjang lebar. Akhirnya ia kembali bicara "baiklah,jika kalian sudah paham. Saya akan membentuk kelompok untuk presentasi minggu depan. Berikut,adalah daftar kelompok nya:

Kelompok A(Pengertian Negara)

a. Nara Shikamaru

b. Chouji Akimichi

c. Yamanaka Ino

d. Sabaku no Gaara

e. Matsuri

Kelompok B(Fungsi Negara)

a. Uchiha Sasuke

b. Haruno Sakura

c. Hyuuga Hinata

d. Naruto Uzumaki

dan kelompok terakhir:

Kelompok C(Terbentuknya suatu Negara)

a. Hyuuga Neji

b. Tenten

c. Rock Lee

nama nama tadi adalah anggota kelompok kalian."

'_Uchiha Sasuke? Orang nya yang mana yaah?'_ Batin Sakura bingung.

Hal yang biasa bisa menjadi luar biasa,begitu pun dengan cinta. Semakin kita biarkan seperti air mengalir,maka semakin besar perasaan cinta nya. Mereka bertiga tidak sadar,bahwa perasaan yang sekarang bukan apa apa akan menjadi perasaan yang membingungkan suatu saat nanti,cinta segitiga,dan cinta yang membuat persahabatan runtuh karena cinta.

A/N: ohayou,minna! Aku update lagi,o yah jangan lupa Read and Review yaah


End file.
